


Second Chance

by blacksaint666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksaint666/pseuds/blacksaint666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering was Loki masquerading as Odin, Loki was given two options: Back into his cell or serve out his sentence on Earth. Loki, dreading spending the rest of his life cooped up never to see the light of day again, chose the later. This meant he had to work for the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. The upside: freedom. The downside: constant chaperoning. But that was the price he would pay. That didn't mean he was going to just lie down and take it. Though the couldn't get away with just outright  disobeying orders, he did make anyone who worked with him miserable.<br/>Of course Loki got in trouble over his behavior. S.H.E.I.L.D. agreed to put Loki on probation for six months. In that time he was to live with an agent and learn about being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Probation

 

 

 

 

"Are you even paying attention, Loki?" Thor raged at the taller man lounging on the couch in front of him.

"Yes, yes," Loki drawled  boredly . Of course that was a blatant lie, and Thor knew it. But it wasn't  like Loki was going to be listening to the blond any time soon. It was his  studle revenge for being dragged into his current situation.

After Thor discovered Loki masquerading as Odin, he gave Loki two options: Back into his cell or serve out his sentence on Earth. Loki, dreading spending the rest of his life  couped up never to see the light of day again, chose the later. This meant he had to work for the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. The upside: freedom. The downside: constant chaperoning. But that was the price he would pay. That didn't mean he was going to just lie down and take it. Nope. Though the couldn't get away with just outright  disobeying orders, he did make anyone who worked with him miserable. Especially Thor.

Thor growled and ground his teeth in frustration. "Fine, be stubborn. But when your handler is deciding your fate in six months, you will regret your ways." With that Thor spun on his heels and stormed off.

"Wait! My who?" Loki all but shouted as he stood and followed at  Thor' s heels.

Thor suddenly turned and faced Loki. The unexpected stop caused Loki to run into Thor. Thor shoved Loki back, making him stumble to regain his footing on the slick floor.

"Robert  Edenson ," Thor snapped, "your handler. If you had been paying attention, you would have heard me explain everything. But apparently, it is of no importance to you. And I do not have the time to repeat myself to you, so you may figure it out on your own. Robert will be in hanger three within the hour. He will be expecting you and your things ready to leave upon his arrival. I would not make him wait."

Again Thor turned and walked from the lounge of the Avengers base. 

Loki was a bit dumbstruck.  A handler? Leaving? To where? What in the nine realms is going on? All these and many more questions ran through his mind. Thor's tone made it obvious he had no choice in the matter though. But he didn't have to be happy about it.

An hour and  fifteen minutes later Loki  sauntered to hanger three. He had packed his clothes the few things he had been allowed into a duffle. He had this small satisfied smirk on his face. Just like everyone else, Loki was going to show his new  handler  exactly what he thought of him.

But the man surprised him. Loki had been expecting someone in their twenties to thirties. Someone that looked, acted, and talked like a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. Someone with a permanent scowl and a disdain for  h im, like just about everyone else at the base.

What he got was a man in his mid fifties. He had salt and peppered hair and a kind face. Blue eyes crinkled as a warm smile came to that kind face. He was as tall as Loki, but built like Thor. He wore a plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans, and well worn work boots. The man stood from leaning on a large SUV and reached out a hand to Loki as he approached.

"There you are," The man said good naturedly, "I was  beginnin ' to wonder if you were ever going to come out. Nice you meet  ya , Loki. I'm Robert  Edenson , your handler."

Blinked at the man then studied him. "You cannot be. You seem far to... old. You can't possibly work for S.H.E.I.L.D." This man, this Robert  Edenson , should have been jumping down Loki's throat for having been so late. But no, he was just smiling. It was unsettling Loki a bit.

Robert chuckled. "I'm an agent alright. Now c'mon,  put'er there." He reached his hand out further.

Loki cut his eyes to the hand then glared back to Robert himself. The man's cheery attitude crumbled a bit as he shrunk back from Loki's intense gaze.

"Alright then," Robert murmured as he shifted his eyes about. "How's about you put your things in the back and we head out. It's a bit of a drive, so we best be  goin '."

"Very well," Loki replied lowly. He followed Robert, who opened back of the SUV, and threw his bag in.

"If you want," Robert called as he walked to the driver's side, "you can hop in the back seat and sleep. The drive is going to take several hours, so it might be more comfortable back there."

Loki made a disinterested noise, but slid into the back anyways. It was a bit more spacious than the front. Loki found the most comfortable position and decided to take Robert ’ s advice and  sleep.

" WE WILL NEVER SLEEP CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! AND WE WILL NEVER REST TILL WE'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!"

That infernal, guttural cry from hell  rentched Loki from a sound asleep. He yelped and sat bolt upright.

"Sorry about that," Robert giggled from the driver's seat. "I forgot that was in the CD player." He pushed a button and took the CD from the player and put it into a sheath on his visor. "Hey since you're up, you hungry?"

Loki glared at the back of Robert's head. But he couldn't deny the gurgle of his stomach. "Food wouldn't displease me." He huffed and sat back in his seat

" Alright ," Robert replied, "in the mood for anything in particular?" Loki just shrugged. "Ok. But no input—no right to complain." 

Robert pulled into a Arby's and drove around into the drive through. He rolled down the window and glanced at Loki in the rear view mirror. “Whatcha want?”  

Loki smirked a bit. “I would like a roasted boar with apples, boiled potatoes, rabbit stew, steamed carrots…” and he continued on and on, naming the various foods that would have been served at an Asgardian feast. Robert just quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Hi, welcome to Arby’s. Sorry for the wait. May I take your order?” A girls voice came from the speaker by the window. 

“Yeah,” Robert replied, ignoring Loki, “Can I get two number threes with large potato cakes, one with a coke and one water.” 

The girl repeated the order back to him. Robert confirmed it and then drove around to the window. He paid, got their food, then drove to the parking lot. 

“Here," Robert said passing Loki a roast beef sandwich. Loki wrinkled his nose at it. "Now don't go get all High and Mighty," Robert scolded. "I told you, No input—No right to complain." Loki just gave Robert a disapproving look, making no move to even touch the foil wrapped sandwich. Robert just shrugged and turned back around. "Fine then, pout. But it will be up here if you want it." With that Robert pulled out of the parking lot back onto the highway.

"So," Robert piped after a few minutes of silence, "how much do you know about why you were stuck with me for the next six months?"

"I was briefed on and understand the situation," Loki  sneered , turning to stare out the window.

"Really?" Robert questioned. "Because Thor told me when he explained things to you, you did bother listening to him. So, do you really know why your in the backseat of my car? Or are you just being your pretentious self?"

Loki clenched his jaw and glared out the window, not bothering with a verbal response.

"So it's the latter, then," Robert continued. He glanced at  Loki in the rearview mirror. "Look, Loki, you're here because of your attitude towards not only everyone you work with, but humans in general.  S.H.E.I.L.D. thinks it would be best to return you to a cell in  Asgard ." Robert  saw Loki stiffen. "Thor, on the other hand, wants to give you another chance. S.H.E.I.L.D. has agreed to put you on probation for six months. In that time you are to live with an agent—me—and learn about being, well, human. If you don't change your ways in six month, you will be take n back to  Asgard ." Robert made eye contact with Loki in the mirror. There was the hints of distress in Loki's cold eyes. "Loki, you need to decide now whether you want to die a free man, or spend the rest of your life in a cell."

Loki just huffed and continued to glare out the window.

Robert sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. "Alright, don't talk to me. But I will not tolerate such rudeness to my wife and children. Do you understand me?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Robert. "Your wife and children?"

"Yep," Robert replied. "S.H.E.I.L.D. felt you might learn best in a family home than just sticking you in some apartment with a single person."

Loki gave him a perplexed look before turn back to stare out the window. Robert just gave a sigh and turned on the radio.

It was several more hours before they stopped again. Loki had laid back to sleep after giving in and eating the fast food. When Robert parked the car in front of a gothic mansion, he decided to wake Loki in a much gentler fashion that earlier.

Robert got out of the car and opened the door nearest Loki's head.  "Loki, hey, wake up," Robert spoke gently as he gave the god's shoulders a little shake. Loki's eyes shot open and the next thing Robert knew his arm was pinned to the back of the seat, and Loki's other hand was wrapped around his throat . The god's eyes glared at him darkly for a moment before shock and fear replaced the malice.

"My... my apologies," Loki muttered, releasing Robert and sitting up. He kept his eyes anywhere but meeting Robert's as he got out of the SUV.

"It's fine, Loki," Robert replied gently. He gave Loki an appraising look before walking to the back of the SUV. Robert  retrieved Loki's bag and handed it to him as they walked up to the house.

"You live here?" Loki wondered as he looked up at the looming, castle like building then at the man leading him to it. They didn't fit together. Robert was cheery and full of light. This building was much too gloomy to be his.

"Yeah," Robert chuckled. "It was left to my wife by her grandfather. She had always loved the place, so we moved in. Trust me, it's not as bad on the inside."

Loki just made a sound of acknowledgement as they ascended the stairs to the large double doors. They were barely on the porch when one of the doors swung open. Out ran three children, all screaming "Daddy!" At full volume. One was a girl, about nine, with dark skin and many braid running down her scalp. Next was a boy, maybe seven, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Last was a  Asian girl, with black hair and eyes. Loki had to sidestep to avoid being ran over.

"Hey kids!" Robert greeted the children. He  kelt and gave the children a collective hug. He began fawning over them, saying how big they had gotten and other endearments.

"Good to see you made it home safe," A voice came from the door. Robert and Loki looked to see a slender blonde woman with green eyes exiting the house. Robert stood back up and met the woman halfway. They hugged tightly and Robert gave the woman a kiss. 

"I always do, Lovely." Robert smiled as he parted from the woman. "Where are the twins and the girls?" He continued, glancing back into the mansion.

"Work," Leanne replied. "They probably won't be back till late."

"Ah," Robert nodded, "as usual with them. Oh well. Anyways," Robert turned and motioned to Loki, who had just been standing there quietly watching the reunion. "Everyone, this is Loki. He will be staying with us for a few months. Loki, this is most of my family. My wife, Leanne." The woman smiled warmly at Loki. Robert patted the black girl's head. "This is Sasha." The girl smiled, a few teeth missing.  

The blonde boy jumped forward  ent husiastical ly . "I'm Marcus!" He announced  hyperly . 

Robert  c huckled and scooped up the  Asian girl that had hidden behind his leg. "And this is Hannah." The little girl blushed and hid her face in his neck.

Loki hesitated a moment, studying the mismatched group. "Nice to meet you all," He replied  boredly . Robert gave him a quick warning look.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes." A new voice came from the door. There stood an older man in a tailcoat.

"Thank you Byron." Leanne  siad , turning back to him, "we'll be there in a moment."

The man, Byron, nodded and disappeared back into the house.

"Alright kiddos," Robert said as he set Hannah on her feet, "go wash up." The kids ran back into the house. Robert gave Leanne another kiss before she followed. "C'mon," Robert motioned inside.

Loki followed Robert into the mansion. As Robert had said, the interior wasn't as gloom as the exterior. The entry way was an off white that had this warm glow to it. There was a marble staircase leading to the second floor just off to the left. Two archways lead to the rest of the first floor.

"Just set your stuff wherever," Robert said as he headed down the hall to the left. "Byron will take it up to your room."

Loki dropped his bag by the door and followed Robert  down the hall. “Pardon my intrusion,” Loki muttered as  he and Robert walked through the house, “but your children—”

“Adopted,” Robert cut in. “Leanne is unable to bare children, so we have taken to fostering and adopting many children over the years. Sasha, Marcus, and Hannah are our latest bunch. We also have four of our older children still living with us. You’ll meet them either later tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Loki nodded. He and Robert walked into a large dining room. It was well lit by matching chandeliers above a long dark wood table. Matching chairs lined the sides and sat at the ends. Dishes of food lined the table. Leanne came from a pair of double doors on the other side of the room. She had another dish in her hands. Behind her followed Byron, who was carrying a tray of glasses.

"Have a seat wherever, Loki," Robert spoke over his shoulder as he took the seat at the head of the table. Loki muttered a reply and took a seat one away from Robert on his left.  Leanne set the dish on the table as she took the seat to Robert's right. Byron set a glass in front of each of them as the three young children ran in and took seats to Leanne's right, oldest to youngest. Robert politely dismissed Byron.

"Dig in guys," Robert declared with a smile. 

Dishes were passed around and everyone served themselves. As they  ate polite conversation was made. Loki muttered answers to the few questions he was asked, mostly by the curious Marcus. He seemed really fascinated by Loki's tails of his adventures as a Prince of   Asgard . Loki embellished the stories a bit to enthrall the child even more. Every now and then Loki would glance a Robert. The blond man had a small smile on his face as he watched Loki interact so well with the children.

It was three A.M.. Loki stared up at the ceiling of his room as he lied in bed. The only light came from the lamp on the nightstand. Everything was pretty boring, but Loki had been given permission to decorate as he pleased. He was bored and regretting sleeping so much on the way to Robert's home. 

With nothing better to do, Loki got out of bed and quietly wandered down to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, but a drink did sound inviting. He was standing in the dining room about to enter the double doors when he heard... Laughter? He stood a moment. There were four voices giggling over something in the kitchen. Loki took a step back, contemplating whether or not to go into the kitchen. He decided:  Fuck it. 

Loki pushed open the door and the giggling  stopped. There were four  attractive people lounging about an island in the middle of the large room. 

The first was a young man with deeply tanned skin , short, dark hair and black eyes , standing by the  open refrigerator . He was tall and well built, wearing jeans. a t-shirt and work boots.  Black  swirls could be seen  under  his left  sleeve .

The second was another man that looked exactly like the first but with long hair. He was standing by the sink in nothing but a pair of jeans and boots. He had a matching tattoo to the other man.

Next there was a young woman leaning  on the  island . She was tanned as well, but not as much as the two men. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were a pale blue. She wore a skimpy shirt, tank top, wedge  sandals and a bit of makeup. She seemed  rather  tall, the  heals making her even more so.

Lastly was a second young woman who seemed quite out of place in the group. Her skin was pale as snow and her eyes were a sharp green. Half of her long hair was an unnatural shade of white, the other half a blue-black. She was in a black corseted top, leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings and knee high platform boots. Her pale face was made up with black, even her lipstick. Various tattoos were scattered about her visible skin.

“Uh…Hi,” the long haired male muttered.

"Hello," Loki replied, stepping further into the kitchen.

"You must be Loki." The tanned woman spoke as she watched him. Loki mumbled an affirmative with a yawn.

"You want something man?" The short haired male asked, turning to the refrigerator.

"A water would be nice," Loki replied leaning on the island by the odd girl. The man bobbed his head in a nod. Without looking he tossed a bottle of water over his shoulder. The tanned girl caught the bottle and passed it to Loki.

"Thank you," Loki mumbled as he opened the bottle. He took a sip and continued. "Well you know who I am, but I have yet to learn your names."

The tanned girl gave him a smile. "I'm Melody," She spoke, almost flirtatiously.

"Omar," The long haired man said then turned to the sink. He turned on the tap  an proceeded to hold what looked like a white shirt under the water.

"Raja," The short hair man said as he closed the refrigerator and moved to lean on the counter. 

"And I'm Amelia, " The odd girl spoke as she glance over Loki. 

Loki eyed her back. There was something  almost  doll-like about her. He  had the almost overwhelming urge to touch  her —make sure she was real.

Amelia smirked at  Loki. “ Like what you  see?" She purred in a sultry  voice. Loki could only smirk back.

“ Ok, Ace, ” Melody giggled. She plucked a glass of amber liquid from the counter behind  Amelia. “No more for you.”

“I’m not  even drunk  yet!”  Amelia retorted  as she made a grab for the glass.

“ Yes you  are,” Melody  laughed  and pulled the glass from Amelia  reach.  “ You get flirty when your drunk. ”

“ Look who’s  talking ,” Omar laughed  over  his shoulder .

Melody rolled her eyes.  “ That was one time, Omi.” She  whined.

“You made  out  with Hadley, Chris,  James,  Me ,  Omar , Alex, and like six other  guys  in less than an hour ,  Mel .” Raja piped in .

Melody stuck her tongue  out at  the two  men, earning a laugh from both of the m .

"Besides, Mel" Amelia chuckled, "I don't get flirt y , I get horny."

"Ain't that the truth," Raja jeered. Amelia retorted by flipping him off. "Hey you said it. Don't g et mad me for agreeing with ya."

Loki was a bit taken aback by their openness. He had expected uneasiness and reservation in his presence. But these four didn't  to care that he, a god, was standing with them. 

"So tonight sucked, Amelia?" Omar asked as he ringed out whatever he had been washing. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "It didn't completely suck. I was teching tonight, not performing. And I came straight home. So no, I didn't have a drop until I got home." She snatched her drink back from Melody. "And I really need this one." She downed the rest of the drink in one gulp. "Fill me up Raj." Raja rolled his eyes and retrieve a bottle of whiskey from the refrigerator 

"What do mean by 'didn't completely suck'?" Melody asked as she sipped her own drink. 

"Mark Newman," Amelia stated matter-o-factually. The other three pulled a face and collectively produce the same "Eww" noise. Raja didn't even bother filling Amelia's glass, he just traded the bottle for it.  

"Mark Newman?" Loki asked. 

"Pervy stalker." Melody muttered. 

"Total creep," Raja added. "He's been after Ace and Mel since high school." 

The girls nodded. "We can't seem to get rid of him." Melody explained. 

"The only thing we haven't tried is killing him." Amelia stated bluntly, taking a swig from the bottle. 

"And that's only because it's too much of a pain in the ass." Melody continued. 

Loki chuckled at the statement. "You make it sound like you could get away with murder." 

"If we needed to, we could." Omar said nonchalantly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Is that meant to frighten me?" 

Amelia shrugged as she sipped as the bottle. "Take it as you will. Just remember: our dad is a S.H.E.I.L.D agent. We have the resources." 

Omar turned from the sink, a wet shirt in his hand, and yawned. "Well, all this talk of creeps and murder has me ready to hit the hay. Night y'all." He gave a little wave and left the kitchen. The group muttered a "Goodnight" as he left. 

"I'm heading in too." Raja yawned as he walked to the doors. He turn back just long enough to wink at Loki and the girls. "Y'all don't have too much fun." Both girls rolled their eyes and shooed him off. Loki couldn't help a smirk. 

"No," Amelia said, poking his cheek. "Stop thinking what I know that twisted mind of yours is thinking." 

Loki couldn't help himself. He turned his head just enough to take Amelia's finger in his mouth and give it a light suck. He looked at her with bedroom eyes as he pulled back and smirked.  

Amelia was less than amused. To retaliate, she flicked his nose and wiped her now wet finger on Loki's face unceremoniously. All the while, Melody was laughing at the exchange.


	2. Family Life & the Fuckboy

 

A week passed and Loki had merged himself into the life of the  Edensons . 

He couldn't keep to his usual entitled ways, Robert just didn't allow it.  He had tried at first, but no one put up with his shit. Loki was given chores and punished if they didn't get done. Any retaliation was shot down immediately, if not buy Robert than by his wife or children. 

By the nine, the children. He just couldn't be mean to them. Sasha was the sweetest girl. She had made him cookies as a welcome to the family present. Marcus was so interested in what it was like to be a prince and fight in actual battles, Loki couldn't help but indulge him. And little Hannah, she was just too adorable. She had been nervous at first, but the first time Loki read with her she open up instantly. Now she all but clung to him.  Then there was the older four. They were a different story. He would tease them at will. And they would tease right back. He had fun with them. But they were quick to tell him when he crossed a line on the rare occasion he did. He made note to not push those buttons. 

And then there was Leanne. She reminded Loki so much of Frigga it almost hurt. She treated him like her own son. She was kind and but strict with her reprimanding. He once slipped and called her Frigga. She had just smiled and hugged him when he realized his mistake. He had almost lost his composure when she had said she knew about Frigga and was there to if he need to talk. 

Robert, thankfully, was the complete opposite of Odin. It wasn't in his nature to treat Loki any less than a member of the family. He made Loki feel welcomed—like he belonged in his mismatched ass embly. For that, Loki was grateful. 

It was a quiet evening at the Edenson mansion.  Loki sat  on a couch in the huge library. He was reading one of the many  gothic novel Amelia had  recommended . She sat by the fireplace with a ball of yarn and a crochet hook. Loki hadn't pictured Amelia as one to sp end hour s sitting and crocheting. But there she sat, curled up in a cushy chair, w earing  loose, comfy clothes, and working on a complex blanket pattern. Every now and then Loki would look up and  watch her. She was so concentrated on her work. It amazed Loki how nimble her fingers were as she quickly stitched row upon row.

This was one of those moments. Loki had glanced up and studied her every growing project. Hours of work had yielded an impressive blanket that laid across her lap. She had expertly made a checkered pattern of navy blue and a deep gray.

The moment was ruined by the front door slamming open.

"Mel, C'mon! I said I was sorry." A distant male voice shouted. The only reply was the door banging back into place. Then came soft sobs.

Loki marked his place in the book and set it aside as he stood from his place. Amelia seced her crocheting and got up as well.

"Melody? Is every thing alright?" Amelia called out. By her tone L oki could tell she knew everything was n ot alright.

"Yes... "  Melody called back with a sob.  Loki and Amelia shared a knowing look before they both walked from the library to the foyer.

Melody was slumped against one of the front double doors. She had her head in her hands and her shoulders shook as she sobbed . Amelia walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Melody continued to cry into her shoulder.

"Jacob ?" Loki heard Amelia  m utter . Melody just nodded. "I told you to kick that ass hole to the curb."

"I know..." Melody whimpered. "I did... but he... he just..." She broke into a new wave of sobs.

"Um..." Loki murmured, stepping closer to the girls. "Who is this Jacob ?"

"Jacob is her abusive ex- boyfriend ." Amelia explained. She gave Melody a tight squeeze. 'What did he do this time sweetie?" She asked in a hushed voice. 

Melody hesitated. After a few seconds she pulled her head from Ame lia's shoulder. Her lip was busted and her eye was starting to swell.   Loki gaped at her. Amelia sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Amelia said as she began directing deeper into the house.

Loki stopped them. He pulled Melody tight against him. "No man," He muttered, stepping back to look her in the eye, "no  boy ,  has the right to hurt a defenseless woman." He brought a hand to her face. He carefully ran his thumb under her blacken ed eye, letting his magic flow into her . She flinched a little but didn't back away. He then brushed his thumb over her lip, healling the gash as well. "Now where is this putrid scum? He deserves no less but the same, if not worse, than he has done unto you."

"Loki..." Melody blinked at him, still a bit teary eyed. "Don't... don' t waste your time. He isn't worth it."

"N onsense." Loki objected. "He, t his Jacob, should not be allowed to get away with this hansis act."

"She right, Loki," Amelia cut in, "he isn't worth it. Scuzballs like him don't deserve the time it would take to make him pay for his actions." Melody nodded. 

Loki frowned. "This is why I tried take over this puny realm. You M idgardians don't stand up for yourselves."

The girls both rolled their eyes. Loki's lip quriked into a small smile at the familiar action. The three of them made their way back to the library. Loki and Amelia returned to their previous places and continued their tasks of reading and crocheting. Melody plopped next to Loki and played on her phone.

"Hey L oki," Melody  said after a moment of comfortable silence. Loki looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her. She was a little flushed, like she was embarrassed . "Um. Thanks for uh... heal ing my face and all." She continued.

Loki gave her a small smile. "It was nothing, Mel. There is no reason a beautiful woman like you should be  forced to walk around with nasty cuts and bruises."

Melody smiled, blushing a bit more.

The mall. A crowded place filled with noisy annoying people, all of whom Loki wanted to smite. But alas, he had to behave.

Loki had been dragged to the wretched place by Melody and Amelia under the guise of "research" on how to be "human". He honestly believed they just wanted a pack mule to carry their many shopping bags, as had become his job. Even worse, he was in "trendy" Midgradian clothing, so he could  ad d uncomfortable to his list of complaints. A nd then people were staring, mostly at Amelia, who was of course the odd man out wearing all black with studs and chains. He was constantly glaring at anyone who dared to think to make a rude comment to her.

Thankfully the girls decided to rest for a bit at a coffee shop kiosk.

"Enjoying yourself L oki?" Melody asked. He just made an annoyed, exasperated sound, earning a giggle from both the girls.

"Oh come on Loki," Amelia chucked, "I t could be worse. At least we have yet to make you our personal dress up doll."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her. " Yet ?" He inquired suspiciously. The girls just shared a look and giggled even more. Loki's stomach churned with dread of the inevitable .

Suddenly Melody's face fell. "Uh... I... I think we should leave." She stammered.

"What's wrong Mel?" Loki muttered, following her gaze. There were a group of young men loitering not too far away. They were all dress relatively the same: Polo s or t-shirts, shorts, sandals or sneakers. One boy in particular, a blonde, was looking their way. Loki knew right away why Melody was scared.

Loki grabbed Melody's hand under the table. "Leaving would show fear, Mel. That is the last thing you want to show people like him."

Amelia squeezed Melody's shoulder. "We're right here Melly- Bean."

Melody took a deep breath and nodded.

"You girls want  something to drink?" Loki asked. Standing and pulling out his wallet.

"Skinny latte, please," Melody replied.

"Caramel frappe," Amelia answered. 

Loki nodded. He gave Melody's hand a squeeze before walking up the  kiosk to order. He stood there a moment before a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hey, M el, b aby. What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind him, the same voice that had called after Melody a few nights ago.

"Oh... H-hi Jacob." Melody stammered out.

"Hi Ace, it's go—"

"Amelia" Amelia hissed, cutting Jacob off, "my name is Amelia. You have no right to call me anything else, Fuckboy."

The barista behind the counter sniggered as he handed Loki a drink carrier . Loki turned, drinks in hand to assess the situation . The girls were still  sitting there, but now the blonde boy Loki had spotted earlier was standing by the table. Melody looked mortified and nervous. Amelia was just plain pissed. The boy, Jacob,  stared at Amelia, dumbfounded.

Loki crossed to the table, taking a seat in between Amelia and Melody. He passed Melody her drink and quickly leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, a skinny latte for my darling girl . A nd, " Loki stopped long enough to lean over and kiss Amelia on the chee k as well, "a caramel frappe for my adorable kitten." He handed her , her drink.

"Who's this?" Jacob cut in.

"Th-this is... um..." Melody stumbled with her words as she tried to process what just happened.

"Loki L aufeyson," Loki interjected , "of Jo tunheim."

"If you say 'I 'm  burdened with glorious  purpose ,'" Amelia cut in, "this frappe is going down your pants." 

Loki just rolled his eyes.

Jacob gave L oki a wary look. "So... what is he? You're cousin or something?" He asked turning back to M elody. 

Melody stumbled  with words  until Loki blantily grabbed her hand. He then turned to glower at Jacob . "I'm the man who's going to tear you limb from limb if I find out you've even looked at my little dove the wrong way again." Loki but growled the threat. He stood from his chair and glared down at the  short er man. "I've done worse to men for lesser  offenses .  The only reason I have yet to do so ," Loki snarled lowly, "is because these two have asked me not to. But I have made no promises for future misdeeds  against either of them."

Jacob cringed back from Loki a bit bug eyed . He tried to form some sort of  retaliation but only stammered out  incoherent babble. Loki smirked trimupifntly.

"Girls," Loki said sweetly, picking up their shopping bags, "I do think we must be going. We that movie you both wanted to see will be starting soon."

Amelia and Melody stood from the table. Amelia was smirking at Loki, pleasantly surprised by his actions. Melody just blinked at the sudden whiplash of  his demeanor. They both linked  an arm through his followed him off  from the kiosk. They left Jacob standing there dumbstruck with the guy working the kiosk laughing at him.

"I would prefer if your father did not hear about that." Loki muttered with a chuckle as they walked.

"I'm not telling."  Amelia  shrugged .

"Me neither," Melody blushed, "And thanks for that."

Loki smiled softly  an d gave Melody a kiss on the  forehead . "Anything  for my little dove."

"What about your  ador able kitten," Amelia gave an over exaggerate pout.

Loki  chuckled at her childish ness and planted a kiss on her forehead as well. "And anything for my  ador able kitten as well."  Amelia smiled  happ ily and made a little purr sound as she nuzzled Loki's shoulder. Loki just rolled his eyes and smirked at her.


End file.
